


Not Quite As Planned

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Not Quite As Planned

"Scrap."

"...."

She could feel and hear her mate struggling against the bonds that their current captors had used to keep them together. And the item that they had come to get was sitting innocently on some cargo boxes nearby.

So her plans with Cliffjumper to get back at their older bondmate wasn't going quite as planned. Either he was able to pick something through the bond or he was really just that slagging good.

Cleverly crafty mech, their dear Ratchet.

Of course he had to have some hand in their mission not going well. Prime likely wouldn't believe them, if they tried to say that Ratchet had somehow alerted the targets of their mission.

She loved them both dearly. But sometimes she wondered just how involved their older mate would get with their missions. Sometimes they went rather well and they got what they needed. Other times they ended badly with her and Cliffjumper just barely managing to get out the missions alive as things exploded around them.

While it was hard to prove that he knew anything, sometimes the looks that he would give them when they alone were enough proof that he did know about them.

And now their "unofficial" mission had gone wrong too, which meant either they had known on their own that they were coming. Or someone had tipped them off about them and the item in question.

So much getting their mate a present for his Creation Day.


End file.
